A Search For Family
by Seth55
Summary: Alec found out his parents are dead. He has to tell his brother. But will he get there?


Alec, a young man, almost in his twenties. He had joined the military when the first outbrake had occured, he never had any real reason to be in trouble, or to join the army, but he felt it was his duty to protect his people, and his country from the...diease, no, chemical threatening to wipe out the United States. The origins of said chemical are confused. On September 27th, 2011, a Black Ops squad was sent into northern Kazakhstan to shut down research and development of a reanimation chemical known as Necrogen. The raid was largely unsuccessful: 3 out of the 5 man team infiltrated were killed, and although the lab was mostly destroyed, production could continue. The remaining two members were evacuated and taken back to the United States. Unknown to the crew, the two soldiers were exposed to the chemical. That was 2 years ago. The National Guard has managed to reclaim much of the Eastern Coast. Now they are starting to head towards the west. As safe zones begin to appear in large numbers, raw recruits and conscription provide plenty of support for the National Guard.

"Over here!" A rugged yell from a trooper came. Two more zombies have been found, both already taken out. A few rifle shots sounded out throughout the morning. The two adults were the parents of a private in the company.

"We should tell him." A Lieutenant said. He snapped a few photos on his camera to take back to the command tent. He sighed and started the quick jog back. This would take a toll on Alec.

Alec stood slowly, from his chair in the commmand post. Both of his parents had been found dead. The virus had reached them first. Alec walked calmly to his tent, which was empty. He sighed angrily and slammed his fist into the ground, tears streaming down his eyes. He was only a private in the Marines, more of an ensign really. He leaned against his bunk and tried to stop the constant running of tears. Nothing about his brother. Just a name and a place. Alec gathered himself and walked outside. It was a nice morning in Storm Lake, Iowa, where they found his parents. They had just freed the city from the Necrogen infection. He emerged into the command tent.

"I want transfer to the first unit out to California." he demanded. He had to find his brother before it was too late.

"Fifth company is being sent out in that direction, if you hurry, you might be able to catch up to them." General Marc said, not looking up from the tactical layout of the eastern states.

"How do you expect me to get to them?" Alec inquired, sending a glare at the general.

"Take one of the jeeps. Their stopping at New Orleans for tonight." Marc waved him off, dismissing him.

Alec hurried out of the tent and went to the jeep. He got in and put the key in the ignition, readying to drive off to Louisiana. His foot hovered over the gas pedal when the door opened.

"Your not leaving alone." A soldier flashed a smile. His tag read 'PFC. Jake'

"Alright Jake, tag along if you'd like." Alec said as Jake got in and closed the door. The jeep sped off into the morning sun, due south for Louisiana.

An entire day it took them to arrive at New Orleans to meet up with Fifth Copany. They arrived just as they were packing up to head west.

Alec hopped out of the jeep. "Private Alec. PFC Jake. We're from Third Company up in Iowa. We were hoping to catch a ride with ya'll and head out towards Los Angeles in California." Alec explained.

The Major who had come to greet them nodded slowly. "We could use the help. We're heading to Texas for now. We need to clear an area for air support later on."

Alec nodded and got back into the Jeep, driving to keep pace with the moving convoy.

Jake and Alec had to sit in the middle of the convoy, listening to 50. Cal round puncturing holes through zombies, and tanks firing away to clear the path to Dallas. They arrived in about five hours, and hurried to set up a base of operations before the zombies attempted an attack.

"Set up a perimeter! Get going!" The major, whose name was Jeremy, yelled out. Calling to the troops. They easily prepared, and rifle shots sounded, signaling the death of multiple zombies.

Alec tried to fall asleep, but was uneasy while the base was defended. All through the night, rifles fired off and on.

A Horrific scream went out through the camp. A group of soldiers were gathered around a seargant, who was trying to tear his own eyes out. Fire raged on in his eyes as he slowly drowned in a pool of his own blood.

The zombies broke through the line at that moment, driving the convoy back. A 50. Cal whined somewhere, ripping zombies to shreds as it sprayed high-velocity rounds throughout the area. Minutes after it began. It was over.

Half of the convoy was dead or dying.

"No safe haven will we find here." Jeremy said. "Call in air support, level the city." he told to a soldier with a radio,

Alec sighed as he got outside. Many soldiers were begging for death. And he gave it to them. They were going to die either way.

Alec found the jeep him and Jake used, it was covered with blood, and littered with bodies. He sighed and tried to find a ride, and wound up sitting in a jeep with Sargeant Jagger. Jeremy, the major, had been killed in the attack.

They were heading to Las Vegas, Sin City, they were supposed to set up a permanent base there, to lead the campaign in the west United States. They arrived in almost twenty hours. They camped outside the city and prepared to

send a scout squad into the city to find the level of infection. Jake, his only friend here, was to lead the squad.

Jake sat, bleeding out against a wall of a casino. He had gotten attacked by a zombie, and was mortally wounded. He let out a gasp of pain and grimaced. He reached for his gun, but just couldn't make it. He attempted to recall his mission briefing. Two Black Ops members were infected when they got back to The States. He was a part of a small scouting party into Las Vegas. Everything was fine, then it all turned to hell. He was the only one that managed to escape....Alive.

He struggled to heave himself up. His insides were burning from the toxin that was slowly spreading throughout his body. Either the Necrogen killed him, or he bled out. His skin turned pale as he lost all feeling in his legs. He paniced. Adenaline rushed to his brain and remaining limbs as he struggled to live. He got his hand on his gun and was ready to kill himself, but the lust overcame him and he turned, the Necrogen taking all control away from him.

Jake, no, the zombie stood itself up and limply walked. Sounds burned through its ears. Crows, cries of the dying, and a humming noise. It turned, looking at two bright lights rapidly approaching it. The humming grew louder. Then it hit him. Literally.

Jagger laughed as he hit the soldier-turned-zombie head on with the jeep. The other soldiers laughing in unison with him, Alec didn't. He knew that that might've been Jake. But he wasnt sure, all he knew, was that Jake was probably dead. Rifle shots roared, and zombies fell to the ground, permanently. A tank rolled into view and stopped at a street intersection, a car crushed beneath it. The gunner hopped out and greeted his fellow soldiers as they hasted to make camp.

They lost contact with the scouts and figured out what happened, easily. They were wiped out by the zombies. Jagger approached the edge of the newly made camp with caution, his eyes scanning the area for any signs of hostility. Nothing.

"Alright laides, we're in the danger zone now. Air support is operational if neccessary. Keep a watch on the perimeter at all times. We don't want to be surprised do we?" he growled. As a seargant, he was able to bark orders easily, and have them carried out almost instantly. Almost. Thats when the screams started, followed by wild gunfire. Jagger rushed off to the west side of the camp....

Jagger surveyed the area after the attack, almost half the convoy was killed in the attack. The Zombies were getting smarter, but slowly. He gathered what was left and headed west to California, hoping they could find the rumoured Resistance...and hopefully some help.

-Las Angeles, CA.-

Seth looked from his sniper post in a skyscraper near the edge of the once grand city. He saw duct being kicked up by small black dots, or at least, thats what they seemed to be. He looked through the scope of his Remington sniper and looked at the "black dots" only to find it was a military convoy. He almost jumped with joy, but being the leader of the resistance, he had to keep calm.

He went down to the ground level, looking at his resistance, his army, his family. Twenty males almost, and five females. He called out to them, for attention.

"Alright, a military convoy has been spotted moving towards L.A." he paused and looked at the ragtag band of soldiers. "We may just get out of this god foresaken land yet." He looked at their reaction, some cried in joy and relief, most celebrated happily. Until a gunshot follow by a scream broke out from the entrance.

Alec and a group of soldiers rushed into the building when the gunshots started going off. All they saw were bodies, both human and zombie. Alec cursed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Fan out, five metre spread, look for survivors." he said as Jagger and the rest of the convoy set up a perimeter outside.

"Here!" A soldier yelled out, crouching by a wounded ex-military. A stray shot hit him during the attack on the resistance in the building.

"What happened here?" Alec questioned the soldier as he approached him.

"Seth came down. Saw you guys from uptop." he said inbetween ragged, rushed breaths.

"Get a medic over here." he called out and cocked his M16 assault rifle and procedded upstairs, flanked by two other soldiers. They followed the trail of zombie bodies, easily finding where they stopped. If any military were alive in here....

"Star!" Alec yelled, seeing brief movement.

"Texas." Came a reply, a man in a tattered military uniform came out of the shadows, "You must have been the convoy that we saw." he acknowledged.

"Yes. Where's Seth?" Alec asked.

"Upstairs. Follow me." He said and quickly turned and headed up the small, constricted stairwell leading up. Alec and the two others hesitated before following.

Alec reached the top of the stairwell, staring at the group of people grouped together in the small room.

"Alec?!" Seth said, sprinted and embracing his brother tightly.

"Seth!" Alec cried happily, returning the warm embrace. "Mum and Dad....Their dead." he said softly into Seth's ear.

"Oh..." Seth's happy expression faded quickly. A young female came up, at least 19 years old, hispanic, and very good looking came up and hugged Seth, hearing what had happened. "Kathie, we should get out of here." he said, "You are here to get us out right?"

Alec shrugged, "Im not sure if they can get a chopper all the way out here quickly enough....where are the zombies?"

"Gone. They ran off."

"Theres something you should know about them."

"Which is?"

"They get smarter.

A window broke in the back of the room and a number of zombie poured in, surprising everyone. Gunshots sounded out everywhere at once, "Fall back to the ground floor!" Alec shouted, spraying bullets at the zombies on full auto. Everyone began to rush downstairs, under the cover from Alec and his two soldiers, who slowly backed up to go downstairs.

They got downstairs quickly, to find the they attack the perimeter that had been set up as well, screams and gunshots everywhere. Jagger was being mauled by a group, who died quickly, Jagger had already died, and started twitching, the Necrogen taking effect and resurrecting him as a zombie.

One zombie in particular stood out. It was dressed rather poorly, a torn up suit, with bulging muscles the sive of ones head, its head and legs seemed nothing compared to its upper body. It seemd more like a tank than just a zombie. Alec drew up his gun and fired a burst of bullets at the zombie, which took it head on, unaffected, and strided towards Alec, murder clearly on its mind.

The zombie swept his huge arm in an arc, swiping resistance of their feet and killing some. Alec ducked, only his hair being whacked, where his head was a half-second ago. Alec rolled away, the huge...thing, following closely, swinging the fists wildly at him, they were poorly aimed, but cracked the concrete when they hit the ground. He turned and fired his entire magazine and the huge bulk now infront of him. The zombe was unaffected.

Everything around him seemed to go into slow motion, the zombie was in front of him, grasping his neck in a chokehold, and lifting him almost three feet off the ground. Alec struggled, but to no avail. There was a subtle click and both the zombie, and Alec looked down. A small ball landed at their feet. "Oh shit." Alec said as they were suddenly engulfed in flames.

Seth stared at the sudden explosion, a figure limped out, seeming to be Alec. A shadow followed him closely, "NO!" Seth yelled, firing brief bursts from his rifle as he charged at the zombie that was threatening Alec's life. It stumbled as the rounds impacted its chest, and took the full blow from Seth in the chest and fell over, "Go back to hell you son of a bitch." Seth said and fired the rest of the clip from the gun into the zombies face, obliterating it.

Alec limped away, collapsing on the ground, "Seth..." he struggled to call his brother to him

"Im here Alec." Seth said softly, kneeling on the ground beside his brother,

"Thank you for saving me." Alec said, finally falling unconsious.

The rest of the zombies had been cleared out, and the remaining survivors gathered in the street to look at the sun rising in the east, the breaking dawn was incredible, as if a terrible stormed has just broken up and dispersed. A group of choppers could be seen approacing, all of military design. They landed and a squad of National Guard emerged, a stretcher was brought out for Alec, and Seth eagerly thanked the medic. The living resistance boarded with the National Guard, and were taken out of the hellish city.


End file.
